Mary Katherine Bomba
is one of two known humans to learn about the Leafmen and the secret life of the forest, and is Nod's main love-interest. Information Other names: M.K., Baby Girl (by Mub) Age: 17 Family: Professor Radcliffe Bomba (father), Susan (mother, deceased) Pet: Ozzi Friends: Ronin, Mub, Nod, Grub, Nim Galuu, Queen Tara, the Leafmen Enemies: Mandrake, the Boggans Love Interest: Nod Personality Mary Katherine, who prefers to be called "M.K.", is a tomboy who had problems communicating with her father due to of the fact that her mother, his wife, recently passed away, placing her under a lot of emotional stress. After their adventure in the forest she became more open having found what he had discovered about the Leafmen was true. She developed her sense of adventure and bravery over the course of the adventure. She had a love-interest in Nod and in the end shared a kiss with him. They still maintain communication, although the nature of their relationship with their natural size differences remains unclear other than friends. Role Mary Katherine was chosen by a fatally wounded Queen Tara, who shrunk her down to Leafman size in order to entrust her with protecting for a plant-pod imbued with "the Life of the Forest", and tasked to deliver it to Nim Galuu. Which eventually she did with the help of the very tiny secret civilization her father had been obsessing over. Appearance Mary Katherine shares her father's red hair and dark green eyes and freckles. She also inherited several characteristic from her mother. She wears her hair in a loose ponytail, with strands falling out and side bangs. Also she wore a fuschia cordovan hoodie, paired with a grey striped t−shirt, a black miniskirt, black capri leggings, and brown combat boots. Later wore a pink t-shirt. Relationships Professor Bomba M.K. moves to her childhood home to try and reconnect with her father, but his obsession of the Leafmen costed his family and career thus she tries to stop his studies. However, after M.K gets shrunken to the size of a leafman she realizes what Bomba said is true. Towards the end after M.K. returns to her regular size she and her father reunite and M.K. becomes Bomba's assistant. Ronin Not much of their relationship is known since Ronin cared very much for Queen Tara, And therefore was determined to protect M.K. as Tara's choice to fulfill the mission of delivering the pod. During the course of the journey, Ronin displayed a mild yet properly protective affection for her, and in the end stating she was one of them. Mub M.K. first met Mub after she was shrunk. Mub was immediately smitten with M.K. due to her good looks, but she did not return his feelings since he was not human. Towards the end, M.K. tries to stop Nod and Mub from fighting, hinting there is still a love triangle. Despite this, M.K. and Mub still remain good friends. Grub Not much about their relationship is known other than having the mutual friendship with Mub. Nod M.K. first met Nod when she and Ronin were picking him up from Bufo's races. At first they were a bit odd to one another due to because M.K never met a leafman and Nod never met a human being and at the same time catch each other's attention. Later, Nod takes M.K. on a deer ride and they begin to fall in love and share something in common, they both lost a parent whom they were really close to; M.K lost her mother and Nod lost his father. When Nod mocks her father, Professor Bomba, M.K. gets angry at him and punches him. Before the new queen returns M.K. to her normal size she and Nod embrace and kiss each other on the lips for the first time, and later when they are chatting though one of Bomba's video cameras it is revealed that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Throughout the film their special sentence to each other is "Put your arms around me." Trivia *She is voiced by Amanda Seyfried. *She is a fast learner. She learns to fly a hummingbird with ease. Notes * Gallery Amanda Seyfried (Mary Katherine) from Epic - Ozzy, No Kisses.jpg M.K.'s Old Bed.PNG M.K. Looking At A Photo On Her Bed.jpg M.K 3.png epic-movie-screencaps.com-897.jpg|Bomba showing M.K. to her old bedroom epic-movie-screencaps.com-898.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-900.jpg M.K. Looking At A Photo On Her Bed.jpg|M.K. on her bed Overview Of MK's Bedroom.jpeg|Bedroom barely fits anymore Character main Mary Katherine.png|M.K. Wallpaper epic_kiss_by_mala_harpia-d677rrq.jpg|Nod and MK kiss Painting Tumblr mrsvm4Ma2v1qgwefso4 250.gif|Still Barely Know you.... tumblr_ml67rhfOry1qlwphjo4_250.gif|Nod messes with MK tumblr_mofxx08w7P1rtss10o1_400.gif|MK thinks Nod is cute... epic_02.jpg|MK Confused 9p2ya.gif|Awww Man..... Hutcherson-voices-nod-seyfried-as-mk-in-epic-3d.jpg|Nod and MK Tumblr mra55l4zwm1qhdexto6 250.gif Tumblr n7ah2wwwpK1qgdwplo3 r4 250.gif tumblr_mslgyqfyYJ1s1q2jmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mrsvm4Ma2v1qgwefso2_250.gif tumblr_mra55l4zwm1qhdexto6_250.gif tumblr_mn7whdQ7o61r1ct5xo7_500.gif thumb.jpg rUoYnLVTAM.png Mub-and-Mary-Katherine-from-Epic-Movit.net_.jpg Mary_Katherine.png M.K 3.png img_22812.jpg images4.jpg images3.jpg images2.jpg images.jpg Epic-Professor-Mary-Katherine.jpg Epic-Movie-Wallpaper.jpg epic-2013-movie-trailer-mk.jpg char_104231.jpg CfsQyG9.gif Amanda_Seyfried_(Mary_Katherine)_from_Epic_-_Ozzy,_No_Kisses.jpg 167762_051.jpg 200_s.gif 08qq.jpg 06fc84783972d4dd6d1649d4e8ecadf3.jpg 4e30adcd636eecf05925e13f73d52c27.jpg pajaroreino.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-464.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-465.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-466.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-467.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-473.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-479.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-482.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-483.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-484.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-495.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-496.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-497.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-498.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-500.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-501.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-502.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-503.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-504.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-505.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-553.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-554.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-557.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-561.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-572.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-573.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-579.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-586.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-587.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-591.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-592.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-597.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-601.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-602.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-603.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-615.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-618.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-621.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-625.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-631.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-634.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-635.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-643.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-648.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-649.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-656.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-662.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-668.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-669.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-679.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-680.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-687.jpg Epic-movie-screencaps_com-1010.jpg Epic-movie-screencaps_com-10863.jpg MK and Nod.png|MK and Nod kiss Epic-movie-screencaps.com-3727.jpg|That's a big bug. Epic-movie-screencaps.com-9109.jpg|MK and Nod saying goodbye. Epic-movie-screencaps.com-3471.jpg|MK first sees the Leafmen, while attempting to protect Tara. Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Bomba Family Category:Characters Category:Needs POV rewrite